


Chicos malos

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Calendario de adviento Groovy Mutations 2017 [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, Español | Spanish, John-centric, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: John no recuerda la ultima vez en que colgó su calceta con esperanza en el corazón.





	Chicos malos

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto: Calendario de adviento 2017 del foro Groovy mutations. La propuesta de hoy era Calcetines en la chimenea.
> 
> Como siempre, nada es mio, yo solo escribo por el placer de hacerlo.
> 
> Bueno espero que les guste este pequeño drabble.
> 
> #GroovyMutations #NavidadesMutantes

No hay luces en tu casa, no hay un árbol, no hay decoraciones, no hay nada que implique es navidad además del ponche de huevo que hizo que tu garganta quemara cuando trataste de tomar un trago. Por un momento aterrador, recuerdas a tu padre diciéndote que solo los niños malos tocaban la bebida de papá, que la bebida de papá era solo para hombres grandes.

Con lágrimas en las mejillas cuelgas tus calcetas cerca de la estufa a gas de tu pequeña casa. A la mañana siguiente te das cuenta de que tus calcetas están vacías, ni siquiera un poco de carbón para recordarte que fuiste un chico malo.

Años más tarde, la mansión Xavier vibra con la emoción, los chicos más jóvenes cantan villancicos desafinados, Ororo y Bobby juegan con el clima para crear un hermoso ambiente navideño, blanca navidad, guantes en las manos y orejeras en tus oídos rojos.

Todos los chicos ya han puesto sus calcetas cerca de la enorme chimenea, docenas de calcetas navideñas de todas formas, tamaños y colores adorando las paredes de la mansión. Tú no recuerdas la última vez en que colgaste tu calceta.

"¿Vas a quedarte a observar ahí parado toda la noche, o vamos a poner nuestras calcetas?" Te pregunta Bobby, entregándote una calceta roja y sosteniendo su propia calceta azul "Este año combinamos." Te comenta, tomando tu mano tímidamente.

"No lo sé Bobby, soy un chico malo, no recuerdo jamás haber recibido algo." Comentas silenciosamente.

Bobby te sonríe como si supiera algo que tú no, el rubio ha estado más de dos años en la mansión, mucho antes de que tú llegaras, gritando y pataleando porque no querías ir a ninguna escuela.

"No seas estúpido, Johnny." Te reprime Iceman. "Nosotros somos los buenos, nosotros siempre conseguimos regalos en nuestra calceta."

Tú no te permites responder, tampoco te permites tener esperanzas.


End file.
